


Eternity

by Jenfly



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just random oneshots which are inspired by TBotFA.</p><p>1. The Scars of Beauty<br/>2. Satellite<br/>3. Amaranthine<br/>4. Tainted Love<br/>5. The Fear of Love<br/>6. Love Me Like You Do<br/>7. My Immortal (*)<br/>8. The Fight Inside<br/>9. No More Fears</p><p>(*) No incest / just father-son relationship.<br/>**I have decided to keep this series only Thranduil & Legolas centered.<br/>**Series is finished 8/8/2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Scars of Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> **_The Battle of the Five Armies_ gave me too much feels and these short oneshots are my way to cope with it. I don't know yet how many oneshots there's going to be but we'll see it later. English is still not my native language so there's probably many mistakes but I did my best.**
> 
>  
> 
> **I don't know where the idea of this came but I love to write about Thranduil & Legolas. It's so fun and challenging. I really have a shoft spot for them. Anyway, I hope you like this.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Summary: _Thranduil shows Legolas the scars of his past which make him feel insecure and unattractive. How will his son react to his revelation?_**

_”The most beautiful people we have known are those who have known defeat, known suffering, known struggle, known loss, and have found their way out of the depths.”_

– Elisabeth Kübler-Ross

♦ ♦ ♦

The forest spread out below Thranduil in its autumnal glory. The moon shone brightly in the sky lighting up the forest and creating a magically beautiful impression. The wind blow gently causing the leaves swish. Every now and then the Elvenking felt a cool breath against his face which eventually reached his hair and played with them. Surrounding silence and the fresh air felt relaxing and he sighed with satisfaction.

Soon he heard approaching footsteps and a little, knowing smile rose to his lips.  
”It's a beautiful night, isn't it?” he stated letting his gaze wander over the forest, admiring the view.  
”Yes, but for me there's something even more beautiful here”, Legolas said softly coming to stand beside his father and taking his hand.  
”And what's that?” Thranduil asked turning to Legolas.  
”You.”

The Elvenking lowered his gaze to their joined hands, feeling uneasy. On the outside he may have been beautiful but on the inside he was anything but that.  
”The beauty you now see is not real. It's just a cover.”  
”I don't understand. The cover of what?”  
Thranduil didn't answer straight away. He took time to collect himself and then finally with a deep sigh he let his mask fall off revealing the ill-favoured scars of his past. He heard a quiet gasp and looked up, straight in to Legolas' eyes. There wasn't even a hint of disgust or anything like that, what he saw was only shock and worry.

Legolas' gaze explored his scars, eventually raising his hand ready to touch them but stopping before doing so. Thranduil lowered his head, giving Legolas permission to touch him and soon he felt hand ever so slightly pressing against the scars on his cheek. The touch made him shiver and he closed his eyes.  
”Does it hurt?”  
”No”, Thranduil responded quietly. The prince leaned forward so that their faces were just few inches from each other and he could feel his son's breath caressing his skin.  
”Your beauty is still beyond compare because the true beauty of yours isn't here”, Legolas spoke tracing his father's scarred cheek with his fingers for a moment, ”it's here”, and then he took their joined hands placing them to Thranduil's chest, just where the heart was.

”I love you, _ada_ ”, the prince mumbled and pressed a light kiss right on the corner of Thranduil's lips.  
”I love you too, my leaf”, Thranduil whispered, giving his son a proper, but quick, kiss. They parted breathing heavily, looking in to each others' eyes.  
”Come with me”, Legolas asked and started to lead Thranduil away from their place.  
”What do you have on your mind?”  
”I'm going to show you how beautiful you truly are.”


	2. Satellite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil gives Legolas a gift and one thing leads to another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what I'm writing anymore, I just write whatever comes to my mind. I'm way too deep in this Thranduil/Legolas sin but I don't care about that. I just love to write about these two. ;) Once you have written something, there's no going back.
> 
> However, I'm planning on writing about some other pairings, too. Unbeta'd so sorry about the mistakes. I don't own anything.

_Let's lock the door behind us  
They won't find us  
Make the whole world wait  
While we..._

_...dance around this bedroom  
Like we've only got tonight  
Not about to let you go  
Until the morning light  
You can be my whole world  
If I can be your satellite_

♦ ♦ ♦

Legolas opened the door which lead to his father's private quarters and stepped inside. Thranduil was standing beside the bed, with his back to Legolas, wearing only a white, thin robe and a light gray leggings.  
”You wanted to see me. Is everything alright?” the prince asked while he approached his father. Thranduil turned to him, smiling a little. When Legolas was close enough, he gently took hold of his chin and leaned in to press a chaste kiss upon his lips.  
”There's nothing to worry about. I wanted to see you because I have something for you”, the king said softly and lowered his gaze to his free hand. He opened it, revealing a simple but beautiful ring with a gem which faintly shimmered blue light.  
”This belonged to your mother.”

Legolas eyes widened in surprise as he stared at the ring.  
”I've kept this hidden for all these years so I could give this to you when the right moment would come. And now it has come.”  
”Why?” Legolas asked quietly, turning his confused gaze back to his father.  
”Because you are the most important being to me. And I'm giving you this as a sign of my love.”  
The prince didn't know what to say so he hesitantly reached out to take the ring from Thranduil's hand. The king smiled as he watched his son slip it on his right hand's middle finger and then wrapping his arms around him, pulling him closer. Their eyes met and no words were needed. 

Legolas leaned in, pressing a tender kiss on Thranduil's cheek, then moving slowly towards his ear, pressing a kiss right below it. The king's breath hitched and he tilted his head, offering Legolas better access to his neck. The prince trailed kisses along his neck, slowly and affectionately, not rushing anything. They didn't need to rush, the moment was just for them. Tonight they could take the time they needed, without any interruptions. 

When the moon had risen in the sky, shimmering a faint silver light and illuminating the room, the two elves were finally intertwined in the acts of deep love and admiration. They danced like the stars in the moonlight, whispering words of affection to each other, drowning in the throes of their passion and forgetting the surrounding world.

It was time for the whole world to wait until the morning light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Nickelback's [_Satellite_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jTn7TEvxwoY) while writing this and it was my main inspiration source.


	3. Amaranthine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil and Legolas share a sweet moment in the light of the morning sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can be either stand-alone or a sequel to previous fic, _Satellite._
> 
> While I was writing this I asked from my brother what music I should listen and he suggested the band called _Amaranthe_ and a song [_Amaranthine._](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D8lV1To-_fU) So I listened it and realized it fit well for this fic. The title of the fic comes straight from the name of the song. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this and I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.

_A shimmer in your eyes just makes me know that you and I belong  
And you can light the dark all by your own  
So let us show the world our love is strong_

_Like a sign, like a dream, you're my Amaranthine  
You are all I needed, believe me  
Like we drift, in a stream, your beauty's serene  
There's nothing else in life I ever need  
My dream, Amaranthine_

♦ ♦ ♦

The first rays of the morning sun invaded through the window, slowly lighting up the king's private quarters and revealing the two ethereal being lying on the bed. The other had already awoken, admiring the ring on his finger while the other was still asleep. Soft sounds of steady breathing had filled the air along with the birds singing outdoors, the atmosphere so peaceful that no one would have dared to break it.

The prince moved his gaze to the beauty lying beside him, taking in the breathtaking sight. A smile rose to his lips as he thought back the night they had shared together. It had been something indescribable, something magical and different. The closeness, touches, words, everything. It had been so surreal but at the same time nothing had ever felt so real. 

Carefully Legolas reached out to touch his father's face, ever so slightly caressing his cheek, then moving to trace his finger along his lips. He watched the king's face closely, searching for any sign of awakening but his eyes stayed closed, long lashes almost brushing against his silky skin. He let his hand travel to his father's bare chest, feeling the heart beat evenly behind those hard muscles. The long hair shone golden in the sunlight, beautifully framing his father's tranquil face and creating the most enchanting sight he had ever seen.

Legolas moved his hand lower on his father's torso, eventually reaching his hand. He joined their hands, then warily lifted them and pressed a light kiss to the back of Thranduil's hand.  
”My leaf.” The words were hardly a whisper but Legolas heard them nonetheless. Thranduil opened his eyes, smiling fondly at him.  
 _”Ada”,_ Legolas sighed moving closer so that their noses almost touched. Thranduil took advantage of their closeness and brought their lips together in a loving kiss.  
 _”Le bainon, meleth nín”,_ the prince mumbled looking in to his father's eyes which shimmered brighter than any gem.  
 _”Meleth thilia min hin lín”,_ the king whispered, his breath ghosting over Legolas' face.

Legolas let out a pleased sigh as he felt the warmth spreading in his chest.  
”My love for you is eternal.”  
”As is mine for you, my child”, Thranduil said capturing his son's lips in a kiss again. This time it lasted a little bit longer, telling everything about their feelings for each other. It was a promise, a seal of their undying love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Le bainon, meleth nín_ = You are so beautiful, my love.
> 
>  _Meleth thilia min hin lín_ = Love sparkles in your eyes.
> 
> Not sure about those translations...


	4. Tainted Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king and the prince spend quality time in the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long but real life has been a little bit of a mess for the past few weeks so I didn't have much time to write anything. But now I'm finally back! :D
> 
> This fic is almost twice longer than those previous fics and different, too. I've never written anything like this before but I'm still quite happy with this, though the ending is not so great. In other words, this is the most erotic fic I've ever written.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! ;)

  
_“How can something so wrong feel so right?”_  
– Tabitha Suzuma

♦ ♦ ♦

Sun shone brightly in the sky, spreading its light and warmth in to the forest, highlighting the colours of the summer as the king and the prince walked slowly among the trees. Thranduil's gaze followed Legolas, watching his beloved son's quiet stepping. Contended smile rose to his lips as he thought where Legolas was leading him. There was one place in the forest that they both held dear in their hearts. It was a special place for it had changed their relationship. There they had crossed the lines which should not be crossed between so close kin. They had yielded to passion and shared a moment in pleasure and sin. They had pledged their hearts and souls to one another in the most forbidden way.

 _”Ada”,_ Legolas called Thranduil, brushing the elder's fingers with his. They had reached their destination. The sight before them was breathtaking. High trees surrounded the square, letting the sun rays shine through the branches and leaves, causing the pond's water to glisten beautifully. Somewhere among the branches birds were singing their own songs in the hopes of finding their other halves. Thranduil could feel the calmness and life radiating from the place and it brought back the memory of the sacred moment he and Legolas had shared there. 

He remembered everything, every single detail as if they were burned into him. The feeling of his son's silky hair as he ran his fingers through them, the soft, pale skin, the lips upon his own, every curve of his lithe but strong body, the way he had completely given in the feelings, the way his back had arched every time he had hit that sweet spot inside him and the blissful expression on his face as they both had reached their completion.

”You remember what happened here, don't you?” Legolas' question interrupted Thranduil's thoughts and he moved his gaze to his son. He didn't say anything, just smiled a little, took Legolas' hand in his and started to lead them closer to the pond, never breaking the eye contact. When they reached the edge, Thranduil turned entirely towards Legolas and placed his free hand on his son's cheek. Then he slowly lowered his hand until he reached the hem of Legolas' tunic. The prince understood the message and started to disrobe himself. One layer by one fell to the ground agonizingly slowly.

Thranduil's breath hitched as more of that perfect skin was exposed. Legolas was truly a sight to behold. So beautiful and graceful, yet so strong. The sweetest temptation, the sin which he had fallen a long ago. The prince looked at him intensively, and as the final layer fell off of his body he took a step closer to him. No words were said for they weren't needed. The king fulfilled his son's unvoiced request and soon his clothing were found on the ground. Legolas took him by the hand and together they entered into the warm embrace of the water. 

Their eyes were locked one another as Legolas gently pushed him against the soft edge. Thranduil could see the fire within those eyes, ready to burst out. He parted his lips as an invitation and as a sign that he would let the other take control. Legolas took the hint and leaned in forward, just enough to brush his lips against his. Hot breath caressed Thranduil's face as the hand on his chest started to make its way down, slowly and teasing until it found its destination. Thranduil let out a pleased sigh and closed his eyes as those clever fingers did wonders on his lower region. 

Legolas admired the sight before him. He loved to see his father come undone little by little, to see him let his guard down and just give in to feelings. He enjoyed the sounds that escaped through his parted lips when he touched those sensitive spots on his body. Soon he would get what he wanted. They would cross the line once again and it would plunge them even deeper into the sin which had already captivated them. They would be prisoners of that beautiful sin forever but it didn't matter because they knew that what was in their hearts was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series is probably gonna be just Thranduil/Legolas (incest and maybe some father-son relationship). I tried to write about other pair but I failed. Apparently I can only write about these two. :D Of course I can't be sure about that but we just have to wait and see how things will turn out.


	5. The Fear of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas is spending his spare time in the forest by practising archery when his father shows up. Things get serious and finally they need to let out everything they have left unsaid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry (again) that this took so long. But now this is finally here. ^__^
> 
> This is probably the worst part of the series (imo) but I hope that this is not complete disappointment. The ending turned out to be much better than I thought so I'm not completely dissatisfied with this. After all, I did my best and this time it was enough for this. One can not always succeed. ;)
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you're thinking about this.

Legolas drew his bow and focused his gaze to the target. He waited patiently, holding the arrow between his fingers and seeking the perfect position. The pale cool breeze caressed his face as he moved ever so slightly to the right. It was a beautiful autumn day and the colors of the whole forest was mixed with different shades of yellow, red and brown. Every once in a while a few leaves fell to the ground never breaking the reassuring silence. Legolas breathed in fresh air and then slowly let it out. Gaze still upon his target he released the arrow and it flew through the air, eventually hitting the mark.

Then he wasted no time but took a new arrow and sent it after the first one. It found its place right beside the first, just where he had aimed at. When he was drawing the bow for the third time, he heard a rustle and turned quickly around. He was surprised to see his father standing there, looking amused as his eyes fell on the bow in his hands.  
”If I had been an orc I would be lying dead on the ground by now”, Thranduil spoke, stepping closer to his son. Legolas shook his head and rolled his eyes, smiling a little and lowered his bow.  
”Why did you come here? I thought you had some important things that needed to be taken care of.”  
”They can wait a little bit longer. We haven't spent time together since --” Thranduil paused, looking at Legolas uncertain. The smile on prince's lips died and he sighed knowing well what his father was talking about. 

”Do you regret it?” he asked straight out. Thranduil's eyes widened and he looked at him as if he was out of his mind.  
”No.”  
”What's the problem then? Why haven't you said a word about it before now? Did it mean nothing to you?” Legolas knew he was being harsh but he needed to know everything.  
”That's the problem. It meant everything to me and it scares me. Last time I felt this way, it all was torn away from me in a matter of seconds. I just can't go through that again. But at the same time I want nothing more than to embrace that feeling and just be with you.”

The king's outburst took Legolas off guard and the bow fell from his hands to the ground with a quiet thud. He didn't know what to say so he just stood there, mouth hanging open in surprise, looking into his father eyes. Behind the relief, frustration and fear he could see the love his father had for him. It was deep, much deeper than he had known, and only one thing had prevented his father from showing it. Fear. The king was afraid to love because he had learned that it would bring nothing but pain for him. He believed that it would always be taken away from him.

”My leaf”, Thranduil's whisper reached Legolas' ears and he came back from his thoughts. The elder had come closer to him, standing now right before him, eyes still locked into his. Hesitantly Legolas raised his hand, placing it on his father's cheek.  
”I'm sorry.”  
”It's alright”, Thranduil said, setting his hands on Legolas' waist. ”I should have spoke of this before but I just couldn't. Sometimes this fear is just so overwhelming and I don't know what to do with it.”  
”You are not alone in this. I want to help you get over the fear. Let me show that this time it all will be different.”

A little smile rose to Thranduil's lips but he didn't look convinced. He trusted his son but not even he could promise that nothing bad wouldn't happen. No one could. No one knew what the future would hold but he knew that he couldn't live in fear forever. For the first time in a long time he had a chance to be truly happy and he didn't want to let it slip away. Not this time. As he pulled Legolas into embrace and buried his face in his hair, breathing in his scent, he swore to himself that he would do everything he could to overcome his fear.


	6. Love Me Like You Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas goes to his father's chambers and things get a little bit heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is it. This is my official ticket to hell. 
> 
> I don't really know what to think of this but considering that this is _my first fic that involves closely described sex_ , I guess this is okay. Or truth to be told, the beginning is pretty good but the ending sucks. The title is taken from _[Ellie Goulding's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AJtDXIazrMo)_ song which also kind of inspired the whole thing. :)
> 
> Yeah, and because this is the first time when I publish something like this, I'm pretty nervous. Or no. Actually I'm freaking out. *goes to a corner ashamed* 
> 
> Anyway, have fun reading this piece of... something and let me know what went wrong. ;)

The door closed behind him as his eyes scanned through the room, searching for someone. It was dim, the only light was the moon's faint glow coming through the large window, and for a moment he thought that there was no one. As he reached for the door, ready to leave, someone grabbed his wrist and pushed him against the wall. He felt the hot breath near his ear, dancing along his sensitive skin in steady rhythmn. Words were whispered in a low, husky voice and it sent shivers down his spine. Oh, how much he loved that voice... 

A few, gentle kisses were pressed just below his ear and he turned his head so that he could get more of those sinfully sweet lips but it was too late. The other had already withdrawn and was now looking at him with such intensity that could even melt the ice. A hand took hold of his chin and thumb brushed over his lips, agonizingly slowly, teasing. His lips parted instinctively and a quiet sigh escaped between them. Thumb moved over as the other leaned in closer, never breaking the eye contact.

There was unvoiced question in those eyes, desperately waiting for an answer. Legolas didn't hesitate for a moment and with a little nod he gave his father a permission to do as he wished. The action was immediate, hands grabbed his neck pulling him closer and lips crashed against his with such force that it caught him off guard. The kiss was sloppy, just mix of tongue and teeth, and controlled by lust. Legolas could sense Thranduil's thirst, feel the fire inside him waiting for to be unleashed.

He let out a low moan as his father moved to kiss his neck. Teeth nibbled at the smooth skin, so hard that it would surely leave marks on it. Hands found their way to his night robe's laces, opening them with one swift movement. Lips left his neck for a moment so that Thranduil could pull the garment off from him, but they returned as the robe was abandoned on the floor. Thranduil set his hand on his waist, swung them around and started to push him towards the large bed. On the way his father let his thin, silver-gray robe fall off from his shoulders, exposing himself fully. 

They fell on the bed, kissing fiercely and hands roaming each other's bodies, trying to feel as much as possible. But they both knew it wasn't enough. They wanted more, they needed more. Unwillingly Thranduil broke off the kiss, holding Legolas' head between his hands and caressing his cheeks with his thumbs as their eyes met. They were breathing heavily, chests rising and falling almost in sync as they stared at each other, having a non-verbal conversation. There was no questions or signs of hesitation, only desire, love and understanding. 

Lips found each other again as Thranduil started running his hand along Legolas' torso, still lower and lower until he reached his son's already leaking arousal. His fingers closed around the hard flesh and Legolas' moan drowned in their kiss. He felt Legolas' nails scratching his back as he started the steady strokes along his shaft. He withdrew from the kiss, panting, and shifted so that he had a better access to his son's lower body. Legolas grabbed the sheets when his father's other hand made its way down and stopped just before reaching his most private part. Thranduil caressed the smooth and sensitive skin around his entrance while his other hand still worked on Legolas' hardness.

A moment later Legolas felt one finger slip inside him and he let out a loud, pleased groan. His reaction couraged Thranduil to go faster and soon his father was able to add another finger. When the third finger joined in, Legolas' whole body was on fire. He was panting and squirming, trying to get everything out of the sweet sensation inside him. Thranduil watched his son's movements and felt his own need burning his whole body, desperately waiting for release. He bend his fingers inside the hot canal whilst pulling them back a little and Legolas back arched as loud sigh escaped from his lips.

It was all Thranduil needed, a burning desire was throbbing in his veins and he pulled away his both hands. Legolas whined at the loss, parting his legs more as his father settled between them. With one carefully slow thrust Thranduil filled him, attaching them together the most intimate way possible. His father started slow, rhythmic thrusts and leaned over to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. He lifted his hands, burying them in Thranduil's hair and pulling them lightly. Thranduil nibbled at his bottom lip, then moved to kiss his jawline, continuing up until reaching his ear.

The pace of the thrusts quickened, never losing the rhythm and they both knew they wouldn't last for long anymore. Their bodies were ready to burst, every inch of skin responding to the lightest of touch. They moved against each other in a perfect sync, dancing like the trees in the wind, moonlight dawning upon them and making them glow like the brightest of stars. As they finally gave in to their burning passion, the whole world seemed to stop.

Eyes filled with emotion, they looked at each other, utterly lost in the moment. Together they stepped into oblivion, into the beautiful bliss and found the release they had craved for. They took their time, waited for their breaths to calm down and cherished the closeness they shared. The nature of their relationship was something they couldn't explain but they knew that what was between them was strong and much more meaningful they had ever expected it to be.


	7. My Immortal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil reminisces his wife and the pain of loss is too much. Legolas offers him the comfort he needs as the emotions takes control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little fic has been ready for some time and since I started writing completely new fic (multichaptered Thrandolas which has nothing to do with this series), I decided to publish this to celebration it. :) And because I have now two WIPs to write, it may take awhile to update this series and the other fic. Don't worry, though, I'm gonna do my best to update as frequently as possible. :)
> 
> There's no incest in this fic, it's just purely father-son relationship. And this time you're going to get a proper angst. This was inspired by [_Evanescence's 'My Immortal'._](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5anLPw0Efmo) Hope you like this. :)

The moon’s faint glow crept inside through the large window, lighting up the dim room and creating shadows of the tree’s leaves and branches on the opposite wall. Thranduil stood by the window, looking outside and wearing the heavy, formal robes. His long, blond hair fell along his shoulders and back, shining brightly in the moon’s glow. He looked calm, as if he was enjoying the view behind the window, but that was just the outside. On the inside he was anything but calm. His eyes were full of pain and sorrow, representing his everlasting inner battle. The memories of his past were still tearing him apart, the nightmarish incidents that had left him with a wound – a wound that would never truly heal.

He lifted his right hand and stretched out his fingers, revealing a beautiful ring laying on it. The gemstone shimmered faintly, the blue color barely visible. There was once a time it had shimmered brightly, just like a sea under the summer sun. Now its glow was fading into nothingness, slowly but surely. It had been fading for years, ever since he had lost her. Years had passed but the pain remained. He had learned to hide his suffering but every now and then there were moments the sorrow took the power and he just needed to take his own time.

Tears threatened to come as he moved his gaze from the ring, back to the outside. This time he didn’t see the forest behind the window but the flashes of the fateful day that had left him with the deepest of the wounds. He saw the fire turning everything into ashes, his army falling like frail trees, her reaching out for him eyes filled with fear. She disappeared into the flames and he never saw her again. She became a memory, beautiful yet painful one that he would carry with him for eternity.

The door creaked behind him and he heard a familiar voice calling him softly. He didn’t turn around, just squeezed his eyes shut and let out a ragged breath. The approaching footsteps told him the other wasn’t about to leave, just like he had guessed. As he felt a hand settling on his arm, he shifted slightly and opened his eyes. They met with the other’s, so alike to his own that for a moment he thought he was looking at himself and into the deepest part of his soul.

“You miss her greatly.” The words were spoken with a soft and quiet voice but there was a hint of something he wasn’t sure of.  
“Yes”, he whispered and it sounded like the word was left echoing in the room.  
“I miss her too even though I never really knew her.”  
“In a way you know her. You are more alike to her than you know. Sometimes I can see her in you, the way she was before she --“, he paused, unable to continue as tears started to fall down his cheeks. He closed his hand in a fist, covering the ring with his fingers so tightly that he thought he would break it. 

The other looked at him unsure of what to do, but after a moment of hesitation hands grabbed his robes and pulled him into comforting embrace. He buried his face into the other’s neck and let the far too long bottled-up tears finally come. He breathed in the other’s familiar, earthly scent and wished he would never have to let go of him. Legolas was the light of his life, the sun to his moon, his guide and comfort, the one who was worth fighting for and the only reason why he was still there.


	8. The Fight Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas gets a little bit jealous but behind that there's also something else. When the emotions gets hold of him, Thranduil is there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, what can I say? This got kinda out of my hands and turned out to be pretty long - I may have enjoyed writing this a little bit too much. :D And 'cause I love angst I had to hurt my babies again (T__T) though this was never meant to be so sad as this is now. Truth to be told, I almost cried while writing this.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this. ;)

It had been two days since Bard had come to visit Mirkwood and during those days Legolas had barely have time to be or even to speak with his father. Thranduil, however, hadn’t seemed to mind much that he had to spend so much time with the new king of Laketown people – every time Legolas had seen them, it had looked like his father had enjoyed being with Bard. He had even seen Thranduil laughing at something Bard had said to him and the sight of his father looking so relaxed and carefree with someone else had caused something in his chest to tighten unpleasantly. The feeling had faded but still he couldn’t have helped himself from feeling bothered by it.

Now Legolas was in his chamber, getting ready for the feast his father had decided to have. He wasn’t particularly interested in participating in it but it would be disrespectful if he wasn’t there – after all, he was a prince and that meant he had duties he had to care whether he liked them or not. As he was satisfied with how he looked, he straightened his back and left his chamber, making his way to the dining hall where the feast would be held. He could hear the people talking when he turned left on the next corner and walked right in front of the enormous doors that lead to the dining hall.

The prince sighed and opened the doors. People turned to look at him, a few offered him a rather displeased glance while the others just stared at him for a moment and returned then back to whatever they were doing before he had shown up. He searched for his father and found him sitting at the large table, looking at him with unreadable expression. Beside him sat Bard who nodded to him as a greeting when he moved his gaze to him. He answered with a little nod and walked to the table, settling to sit next to his father.

He felt his chest tighten again as he saw Thranduil leaning to Bard and saying something with a quiet voice. He clenched his fists and shot annoyed glance to Bard even though he couldn’t see it. Then he gathered himself and turned his gaze away from the two, doing his best to hide his discomfort. He let his gaze travel across the hall, finally stopping on to the two elves who were holding hands and smiling lovingly at each other. The tightness in his chest strengthened at the sight of such a happy couple and he couldn’t be thinking about that how he would never be able to be like that with the one he loved the most in the world.

A low, happy laugh reached his ears and Legolas clenched his fists so tightly that he could feel the nails digging into his skin. He knew that laugh way too well but now he wished that he had never even heard that. Hearing that stung in his chest and without thinking about the surroundings he just stood up and left from the dining hall, wanting to get as far as possible from the people and him. When he found a quiet place, he leaned against the wall closing his eyes and sighing deeply of frustration. He hated the feeling in his chest, the uncontrollable jealousy which took over him every time he saw his father being with someone else.

“My leaf…” a quiet voice spoke and the prince tensed instantly, opening his eyes and turning his gaze to Thranduil. His father looked at him with worried expression and walked slowly towards him.  
“Why you have been avoiding me for these past few days?”  
“To me it seemed like you were the one avoiding me”, Legolas said through his gritted teeth. “You have been with Bard since he came here. You really seem to enjoy his company, don’t you?”  
The king's eyes widened at his words and for a moment he looked hurt but then the realization hit him.   
“Oh, I see. You’re jealous.”

Legolas shifted slightly while lowering his gaze.  
“But that’s not all…”   
His father was now standing right before him and he could feel the warmth radiating of him. A hand came under his chin, lifting his head up so that he would look at the other.  
“Tell me what it is”, Thranduil asked softly.  
“I just… Every time I see some happy couple it reminds me of how I can never have what they have. That I can never show my affections in public the same way they can. That I can never tell anyone whom has my heart. And all that just because I happened to fall in love with you.”

His father stared at him shocked, mouth slightly open, unable to say anything. Legolas felt the tears burning in his eyes and he turned away from Thranduil, not wanting him to see how much that all affected him. A few tears escaped from his eyes and he wiped them away furiously, trying to calm himself down at the same time. But the emotions were too much. The jealousy, anger and frustration won the battle inside him, erupting out more forcibly than he had expected. The tears came like a flood, falling down his cheeks, wetting the top of his fine, silvery festive robe.

Soon hands wrapped around him, pulling him into tight embrace and the lips pressed against his head, offering him gentle and comforting kisses. He turned, grabbing his father’s robes in his hands, clinging to him like a little child and buried his face in the crook of Thranduil’s neck.  
“I’m so sorry”, the king mumbled, voice wavering. “I had no idea how you really felt about this, about us. I thought you were happy and that everything was well between us but all this time you’ve been hurting. I never --“  
“Leave it”, Legolas interrupted his father quietly, pulling back a little. Their eyes met and hesitantly Thranduil lifted his hands to his cheek. He opened his mouth to say something but Legolas made it first.

“I never said I wasn’t happy. I just wish we could be together like any other couple. I love you more than anything in this world and it hurts me to not to be able to show it publicly. Why can’t our love be allowed? How so wrong can feel so right?”   
The prince pulled his father closer to him, resisting the urge to kiss him as he felt his hot breath caressing his face.  
“Oh, my love…” Thranduil whispered. “I wish – more than anything – that I could show to the whole world how much I truly love you. I may be a king but I still don't have the power to undo the ancient laws that forbids this kind of relationship between so close kin.”

“I know. Sometimes I just hate it that I can't be with you in public the way I want”, Legolas said quietly.  
“As do I. But I can live with it that this has to be secret – that you have to be my secret. For years I was the prisoner of my past and now that you have given me a chance to be happy again, I'm not going to give up on it. Being with you, even in secret, is better than nothing.”  
Legolas stared at his father in surprise, not knowing what to say – instead he relied on the action and leaned in to capture Thranduil's lips in a chaste kiss. The king pulled him closer as he deepened the kiss and Legolas felt as if he could melt in his father's arms. The unpleasant feeling in his chest was now completely gone, replaced by the happiness and he knew that everything was well for once again. The struggle would never really be over but he was ready to fight because he had something worth fighting for.


	9. No More Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil and Legolas are bathing in the sun, enjoying each other's company, happy of that there aren't any barriers between them anymore and that they can finally just be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this! I have to admit that I'm actually pretty pleased with this and enjoyed writing this wholeheartedly. And this even didn't take long to write - just a few days - which is quite a suprise since usually it takes me much longer to write a one piece of text. 
> 
> This is a companion piece (a.k.a sequel) to one of the previous fics, _The Fear of Love,_ but works as a stand alone, too. :)
> 
> Tell me what you think, lovelies. <3 ;D

Legolas was lying on the coarce grass, his head resting on Thranduil's thighs, gazing up to his father and smiling contently. The king was leaning against an old and great oak, his left hand intertwined with Legolas' and right hand gently caressing the prince's silken hair. His eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful and relaxed that it was almost unbelievable. Legolas didn't even remember when he had last seen his father being so completely at ease but he was definitely going to take everything out of this rare occasion.

He let his gaze travel down to Thranduil's chest that rose and fell at the pace of even breathing, then slowly back to up to the long, exposed neck, strong jawline, and stopping for a moment to the slight curve of the bottom lip. Legolas resisted the urge to get up to steal a kiss from those rosy lips and continued admiring the great beauty. The long, blond strands fell along the broad shoulders, then disappearing behind the back, while a part of those rested on the fabric covered chest and abdomen, nearly reaching Legolas' face. The sun casted upon the golden mane, making it glow as brightly as the sun itself, taking the prince's breath away.

The whole situation felt so surreal, it was like he was caught in a lovely dream, wishing he would never have to wake up from it. But this was no dream, this was a reality – a beautiful reality he had never believed to find himself in. Only months ago it had seemed that Thranduil would never allow himself to fully enjoy the moments they shared together or show his affections without any hesitation. He had been very cautious when it came to returning Legolas' feelings, the fear still preventing him from accepting the love the prince had for him. But Legolas hadn't given up, nor had Thranduil – they both had done everything they could to chase away the king's fear and slowly yet surely the battle had been won.

Legolas remembered the night a few weeks ago, the night when his father had said he no longer feared to love him, that all he could see when he thought about future was happiness and safety. The prince had been surprised but the shock had soon faded and he had felt the warmth spreading to his whole body while his heart had almost burst from the joy and relief. He had been so happy that he hadn't been able to stop the tears of happiness coming. Then he had drowned his father in kisses and pulled him into a tight embrace, utterly amazed by the happiness within him.

“My love...” a soft whisper torn Legolas out of the pleasant memories and he felt a hand ever so slightly stroking his face. Thranduil was looking down at him, eyes sparkling of happiness as a loving smile adorned his lips. The prince's mouth fell ajar as he stared at his father in awe. The king seemed to glow now even more but it wasn't just because of the sun. It was something different. The light halo that surrounded Thranduil seemed to come from him itself, making him look like he was from a completely different world. The sight was breathtaking – his father was truly the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his eyes on.

“My leaf...” The prince was torn out of his thoughts again and he blinked a few times.  
“You are so beautiful, _ada._ There is that glow that surrounds you... I don't remember seeing it before.”  
“That's because you haven't seen it before. That glow is a sign of a soul that has finally found its peace or that has been healed. You know my past and you have seen what it had done to me, especially to my soul. The damage is now repaired, meaning that my soul is whole again”, Thranduil paused looking straight into Legolas' eyes. “And for that I'm eternally grateful to you.”

“Do you mean that I'm the reason it has healed?” Legolas asked slightly confused.  
“Yes. You showed me what it feels like to be able to love someone without any boundaries or fears. You believed in me and the love we share and helped me to get over my fears. You showed me how powerful love can be, how powerful and deep our love truly is. You made me see the beauty of it again and believe that it can bring happiness with it, too, not only pain and suffering. Words can't even --” the king's opening was interrupted as Legolas got up as fast as he could and captured those rosy lips into a kiss.

He could feel Thranduil smiling against his mouth as the king wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. The prince's hands found their way to his father's neck when he swiftly swung his left foot over Thranduil's tighs and sat astride on his lap.   
“I love you”, the prince breathed as he reluctantly pulled back a little, leaning his forehead against the king's.   
“As do I you. From the bottom of my heart and soul.” Thranduil's breath ghosted over Legolas' face as he spoke the words quietly, a voice full of emotion. Hearing those words meant everything to Legolas, they made him become increasingly convinced that this all was real. He had never been happier than now – there, in the arms of his beautiful father, he felt more alive than he had ever felt before.

**Author's Note:**

> **As always, comments and kudos are highly appreciated. :)**


End file.
